Sendhil Ramamurthy
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2000–present | residence = London, England | spouse = | children = 2 }} Sendhil Amithab Ramamurthy (born May 17, 1974) is an American actor. He is best known for his roles as geneticist Mohinder Suresh in the NBC sci-fi drama Heroes and Jai Wilcox in Covert Affairs. Personal life Ramamurthy was born in Chicago to a Tamil mother and a Kannada father who had emigrated from India. His parents are physicians. He has one sister who is also a physician. He and his sister were raised in San Antonio. There, he went to Keystone School and graduated in 1991. He is the cousin of comedian and film director Jay Chandrasekhar. Ramamurthy is married to actress Olga Sosnovska with two children, daughter Halina (b. 2005) and son Alex (b. 2008), and lives in London. Ramamurthy attended Tufts University initially as a pre-med major to follow in his parents' footsteps. He was also a member of the Kappa Charge of Theta Delta Chi. He became interested in acting when he took an "Intro to Acting" class during his junior year as part of his graduation requirement. After participating in several plays—including Our Country's Good, he chose to change career goals. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in history and then attended the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London in 1996, graduating in 1998. Career Ramamurthy has appeared in theatrical productions of A Servant of Two Masters in London's West End, Indian Ink at the Soho Repertory Theatre, and East Is East at the Manhattan Theatre Club. His film credits include Love & Debate (originally titled Thanks to Gravity), Orient Express, Blind Dating, Little India, Shor in the City and Gurinder Chadha's comedy film It's a Wonderful Afterlife. In addition, he has appeared on several TV shows, including Ellen, Casualty, Guiding Light, Grey's Anatomy, Ultimate Force, CSI: Miami, Heroes, Covert Affairs and Numb3rs. He made a conscious decision to not audition for stereotypical Indian roles, although he has been offered such parts. Ramamurthy's role on Heroes was his biggest to date. Although the character of Mohinder Suresh was originally written for a 55-year-old, his audition tape and screen test were convincing enough for writers to rewrite the part for Ramamurthy. Ramamurthy starred in all four seasons of Heroes, although his appearance in the final season was limited; had the series been recommissioned for a fifth season, he would not have returned for it. In 2000, he appeared in NBC's television biblical miniseries In the Beginning in the role of Adam. Ramamurthy guest starred in a season four episode of Psych titled "Bollywood Homicide", directed by Jay Chandrasekhar. Ramamurthy joined the cast of the USA Network show Covert Affairs as Jai Wilcox from the second episode onward, replacing character Conrad Sheehan III, played by Eric Lively in the pilot. The show premiered in July 2010. In the season 3 premiere, his character was killed off. Ramamurthy appeared in the eighth and ninth season of The Office as Kelly Kapoor's new boyfriend, Ravi. On December 19, 2012, it was announced that he would appear in the CW show Beauty & the Beast as Gabriel Lowen, an assistant district attorney. He appeared in his Heroes role in that series's continuation entitled Heroes Reborn, in 2015 and 2016. Filmography Movies *''In the Beginning'' (2000) – Adam *''Blind Dating'' (2006) - Arvind *''The Slammin' Salmon'' (2009) – Marlon Specter *''It's a Wonderful Afterlife'' (2010) – D S Raj Murthy *''Shor in the City'' (2011) – Abhay *''The Lifeguard'' (2013) - Raj *''Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape'' (2016) - Simon Masrani (voice) Television *''Guiding Light'' (2002) - Lloyd *''Ultimate Force'' (2002) – Corporal Alex Leonard *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) - Unnamed in Pilot Episode *''Numb3rs'' (2005) - DOE Specialist (episode: "Dirty Bomb") *''Heroes'' (2006–2010) – Mohinder Suresh *''Psych'' (2009) – Rajesh *''Covert Affairs'' (2010–2012) – Jai Wilcox *''CSI: Miami'' (2012–2013) – Raj Andari *''The Office'' (2012–2013) – Ravi *''Beauty & the Beast'' (2013–2014) – Gabriel Lowen *''Heroes Reborn'' (2015) - Mohinder Suresh *''Stan Lee's Lucky Man'' (2016) - Nikhail Julian/Golding *''Family Guy'' (2016) (S14E20: "Road to India") *''Odd Mom Out'' (2016) - Bruce (S02E07: "Hanoi Jill") *''Elementary'' (2016) - Ajit Dalal (episode: "Ill Tidings") *''Reverie'' - Paul Hammond (Main role) *''MacGyver (2016 TV series)'' - Samir (S03E10: "Matty + Ethan + Fidelity") *''New Amsterdam'' - Dr. Panthaki (S01E9: "As Long As It Takes") *''The Flash'' (2019) - Dr. Ramsey Rosso / Bloodwork (recurring role) References External links * Sendhil Ramamurthy's Official Website * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:American people of Kannada descent Category:American people of Indian Tamil descent Category:Alumni of the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art Category:American Hindus Category:Male actors from San Antonio Category:Male actors from Texas Category:Tufts University alumni Category:Male actors from New Rochelle, New York Category:American male actors of Indian descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American emigrants to the United Kingdom